Completely Oblivious
by NanDeMoNai
Summary: Ahh... Naruto, you're so dull, did you know that? Won't you ever learn some things? At least you aren't as stupid as some of Sasuke's rabid fangirls! [Oneshot, Yaoi, Drabbleish, SasuNaru]


**A/N: Sorry, this story has no point and just keeps going. I don't know why I wrote this, but it's fun I guess… Maybe I'll write something with deeper meaning, but for now, just enjoy this drabble like story, okay? Review if you really feel like it.**

"Haa… Haa… It's… so hot…" Naruto groaned as sweat ran down his face.

"Then…" Sasuke panted out, sweating as well, "give up…"

"No…" the blonde whined.

"Heh, dobe. You never…" he paused to lick his dry lips, "want to give up…"

"Shut up, you're not giving up either…" he whimpered quietly and looked at the other boy.

"Nargh! What kind of practice is this!?" Naruto yelled own, nearly falling down.

"Hey, watch it, there's only a little bit more before it burns out."

"Aaah," he swung one of his legs around and regained balance. He growled, "I bet Tsunade-baa-chan doesn't treat Sakura like this…"

Both of them were in the middle of a river, balancing their entire body on one hand. On the flat of one of their feet rests a small bowl full of powder and stuck inside there is a nearly burned out piece of incense. Kakashi had instructed that they were to stay in that position until the incense burned out. "Good practice," he had said and left hurriedly, mumbling something about a new book.

"Is it out yet?" Naruto tried to look at his foot but failed.

"No…" Sasuke didn't even bother to glance at the incense. He had been asked that question for the last three hours.

"You didn't even look!" the hyperactive blonde screamed at him.

Sasuke sighed and craned his head a bit. A faint red glow from the tip of the stick indicated that it was still burning. After a few seconds it turned grey and fell off. The last of the incense. Finally.

He bent his knee carefully and kicked it back up, completely vertical. His action made the bowl vault up as he propelled himself off his hand and sat down crossed legged on the river's currents. Seconds later the bowl fell down neatly in his left hand. "It's done," he reported.

"Phew…" Naruto got down in a less dramatic way. He lowered his leg gingerly and took it off with his free hand and slumped down on the river. "Ugh… My hand…" he bent it and listened as his joints cracked merrily.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked dully. He looked down at the bowl and the short stick of what's left of the incense.

Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei said that this was our practice for today right?"

"He was probably was hurrying to get somewhere," Sasuke muttered and moved his shoulder around a bit.

The blonde sat up as well and leaned over to the side of the river, setting down the bowl and flopping back down again, letting the water rush and lick his hair and clothing a bit. Sasuke did the same but stayed there, staring at Naruto.

Scratching the back of his head, Sasuke stood up and looked around. "Hey, let's go."

Naruto moaned and sat up. "So tired…" but even so he relented and stood up as well. He swayed a bit before stepping off the water and onto solid ground. He stretched out his arms above his head and yawned widely. Blinking lazily, he followed Sasuke as they went toward the trees.

---

"Look, it's only because I'm too tired to make dinner that we're getting ramen tonight, okay? Don't think you'll be eating this every day…" Sasuke warned Naruto as they neared Ichiraku.

"Hehe, whatever you say, Sasuke!" Naruto was a few steps ahead of him. As usual, he was walking with large, overconfident steps with his hands behind his head. The Uchiha only rolled his eyes a bit and shook his head. He shuffled along behind the obnoxiously dressed boy.

As Naruto lifted the cloth from the front of the store to get in, Sasuke stopped him and pushed him aside, going over to their usual chair and reaching under it.

"Hey, teme, what was that for! So rude…" Naruto complained, not noting Sasuke's actions.

"Hn," Sasuke ignored his complaint and sat down next to him, his hand crushing an exploding note that was under Naruto's chair.

---

"… and then she said something about…" Naruto was rambling on about random topics every two seconds, so it was incredibly hard for anyone to follow his point. Which is exactly why Sasuke wasn't even listening to the boy's rant. "… training the other day when… Hey, are you even listening?"

"No," was his one worded reply.

Naruto growled angrily as he watched Sasuke unlock the door to his house calmly. He stretched out an arm to keep Naruto from rushing into the house. Sasuke purposefully stepped on the thin wire that stretched from the bottom of the doorway and caught three kunais as they fell from the ceiling. He twirled them on his thumb a few times before letting his arm down so that Naruto could go in.

Being as oblivious and uncaring as he is, Naruto didn't even notice the trap that was set up. "… always blocking me when I'm trying to get somewhere… or pushing me out of the way, geez Sasuke, you're so rude!" he yelled out as he stomped over to the couch to sit down.

"Don't," Sasuke commanded and sighed, walking over to the couch and pulling up the seat. He picked off several needles that would pierce through the cushions if someone sat on them.

Naruto had his eyes closed and his mouth in a pout. He didn't even see the danger that he nearly sat down on. The only thing he did was yelp out "Hey!" when he was pushed down on the couch and Sasuke walked away.

"Hmph!" he said childishly and crossed his arms defiantly.

For a few minutes, Sasuke went through his house removing various weapons from everywhere. The bathroom his bedroom, the kitchen, windows, doorways, ceiling fans, bookcases. All the while he sighed and muttered to himself, "Every single time I get new locks…"

"Hey, what's up with all the stuff?" Naruto finally noticed when Sasuke returned from wherever with an armful of kunais, shurikens, vials of disgusting looking liquid, and needles.

"Nothing," he said shortly, putting everything on the table. "Just a check on my inventory of weapons," Sasuke lied.

"Ah… What's up with the scary looking bottles of poison? When are you going to use that?" the blonde leaned over to the table and poked at one of the vials.

Sasuke smirked and tilted his head up a bit. "Oh, those? Well… If you are acting badly…" he cracked his knuckles.

"You're… kidding, right?" Naruto asked apprehensively.

"We'll see…"

---

"What do you think Kakshi-sensei will make us do today?" Naruto asked as they went to the training grounds.

Sasuke was about to answer when he was cut off with a shrill, "Sasuke-kun!" His jaw tightened as he stopped and turned around slowly. A girl who was about two years younger than him waved and ran to him quickly.

"Go," he said serenely to Naruto. When the blonde didn't move, Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him to the gates quickly.

"What are you doing?" the blonde inquired agitatedly.

"I don't want to deal with her right now…" he explained shortly, dragging Naruto out of the streets.

---

"You know, Sakura, I still can't believe it…" Ino sighed heavily and stared at her friend dejectedly, her head resting on her hands.

Sakura shrugged indifferently and took a sip from her cup of tea. "Yeah, but what can you do about it?"

"Hmph… I can't believe that Sasuke isn't interested in girls!"

Sakura laughed, "Don't make up excuses; you're just jealous of Naruto, aren't you?"

Ino turned her head away stubbornly. "Huh, like I would be envious of that idiot!"

The other girl grinned. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it… You know better than to mess with Sasuke once he has someone to worry about."

"I guess so… I wonder if there's still some stupid ones out there that think they can make Sasuke fall in love with her?"

"I bet there still is, but at least we're smart enough to back out, right?"

The girls nodded, agreeing with their intelligence. Apparently they forgot about their behavior towards Sasuke only a few months ago, before he got together with Naruto.

---

"Battle with each other until you're both worn out. That's it for today," Naruto mocked their teacher as they panted, resting on their hands and knees. He snorted and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. "He's going to lose himself to the world if he keeps reading those books… What's so great about them anyway?" He brushed off his hands and crossed his legs in front of him. "He hasn't been giving us decent training since he got that new book…"

Sasuke shrugged and sat up as well. "Hm… I don't know… Well, we're both 'worn out' now, aren't we?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, sure, let's go back home…"

With a quick nod toward each other, the two of them darted onto a tree branch and began their return to Konoha. It wasn't even a full minute before Sasuke heard the surprised yell of Naruto.

Worried about him, Sasuke sprinted to where Naruto was.

"Waah, Sasuke!" he cried out as soon as he saw the boy as he came by. Sasuke's eyebrows went up when he saw what happened to Naruto. His shoulders tensed up and his eyes narrowed a bit.

From head to toe, Naruto was white and powdery. "I was just going to the next tree when this bag of flour hit me!" he whined and tried to brush off the powder but failing.

"Go wash up in the river for now, I'll be back in a bit," Sasuke plastered a fake smile on his face and waved Naruto back to the river.

Naruto's mouth turned into a frown as he was sent to the river where they had been training a few days ago. He sneezed a few times and clouds of flour came off his body. He was grumbling about something as he shuffled back out of the trees.

_Idiots…_ Sasuke pulled out a few shurikens and some thin wire as he jumped around the trees looking of something. He tied the wire to a few of the shurikens then slowed down.

His eyes scanned the seemingly quiet area before he threw the shurikens into the midst of the thick trees. He heard a shrill yell after a few seconds. Smirking to himself, he went over to the next area.

---

Naruto sighed as he removed his once orange jacket. With floured hands, he pulled off his shirt and pants as well. Now, standing by the side of the river in only his boxers, he slid into the water and began rubbing off the flour.

As the powder came off, some floated on top of the water and swirled around a bit before being sucked down into the river's currents. He shook his head and watched as the flour float down and get carried away by the rushing water.

"Why was there even a bag of flour there?" Naruto asked himself. He never was one who understood things quickly…

---

"Kekeke…" Sasuke held up a young girl by her collar. Her arms were tied together with wire. It was the same girl that had called to him as they were heading to the training grounds.

They were standing on the shadow mottled floor of the forest. She whimpered as her 'idol' looked at her.

"Do you think it's funny?" Sasuke asked her quietly, his head slightly tilted up so that shadows flowed over his face ominously. Red Sharingan eyes bore into her own as he interrogated her. He wasn't even excepting an answer.

His grip on her collar tightened as he lifted her up even more. Now her toes were barely scraping against the surface of the dirt. She could see the sunlight glean off his teeth. Sharp teeth. Sharp canine teeth.

Sasuke licked his teeth slowly and lowered his head so that they were face to face. "Don't," he said the word carefully, "mess with Naruto… _My_ Naruto… Or you'll regret it for the rest of your life…"

Her loud breathing filled the air as he threatened her. She opened her mouth but was cut off when Sasuke began talking again. "Frankly, I don't care what Tsunade will do to me… If I have to kill a few girls to get them away from us, I will… That's a promise, _girl_…" he snarled at her and tossed her down on the floor.

"Do you _understand_?" he spat at her, holding up the wire. He grinned evilly when she nodded, obviously shaken. "Good. Get your group out of here and stop bothering us. If I find one more trap in my house, I _will_ get rid of you…" Sasuke jerked at the wire and it came loose, releasing the foolish girl.

---

"Hey, where were you?" Naruto asked curiously as he saw him walk to the river.

"Nowhere," he lied again, looking at Naruto who was now trying to clean off his jacket the best he could. "Give up, we can go back home and you can change."

"Achoo!" the blonde sneezed and wiped his nose with his arm.

"Come on, hurry, you're going to catch a cold if you don't…"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Naruto yelled rebelliously.

"Yes, you do," Sasuke replied patiently, taking the jacket out of his hands and draping them over his shoulders. "Come on…"

"Hmph!" Naruto crossed his arms again but walked along with Sasuke anyway.

---

"Mm… Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled sleepily into the pillow he was sleeping on.

"What is it?" Sasuke pulled down the covers a bit so that he could talk better.

"Will you protect me forever?"

Sasuke laughed a bit. "Yeah, sure…"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hey, how do I know you're going to protect me?" Naruto suddenly sat up, sleepiness banished for the time being.

"Idiot, I already was…" Sasuke yawned and wriggled a bit.

"What do you mean?" Naruto squinted at Sasuke's dark figure.

"Look, you aren't dead yet, right?"

"Teme, of course I'm not!"

"Exactly…" Sasuke muttered and fell asleep.

"Huh? Hey, what do you mean?" the blonde frowned and stared at him. He huffed a bit when he heard soft snoring sounds come from Sasuke. "… probably break that promise…" Naruto snorted and lied back down.


End file.
